


Two miracles in Bastogne

by MedicGeneRoe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Miracles, Multi, unnamed deity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicGeneRoe/pseuds/MedicGeneRoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Luz prayed with every shred of feeling in his frozen body as the shells exploded around him. He prayed to any deity he'd ever heard if and any he didn't. 'Please let us live. Please don't let us get hit.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two miracles in Bastogne

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, this is not based off of the real men of easy company.

'Throwing up was not good.' Gene mentally noted as he sat on the ground heavily right after losing his lunch. Seconds later, as though the German's themselves were mocking Gene for falling ill in such a place as Bastogne, a tree about 7feet to the right exploded. Gene groaned, nothing inside him felt good enough to run between exploding trees.

The aid station was gone. Gene remembered this fact dully as the tree right above him exploded, showering him in shrapnel. None of it pierced him though. He heard the screams, was that Luz? Maybe Muck and Penkala. He lurched out of his hole, trying to locate who was screaming. He ran past several foxholes, then crashed into Joe Toye  
"Jesus Christ, Doc!" Toye hollered. A few feet from where Toye had just been standing, a shell exploded.  
"Jesus Christ, Doc." Toy muttered in shock, dragging him towards the nearest foxhole. Gaurnere yanked them both inside. Seconds later, Roe threw up. "Shit, doc!" The Philadelphia native cursed. The explosions started up again with even greater force than before and Bill shut up, holding both Joe and Gene as close as he could, hunched into a ball, praying his friends would be alright.

_________________________________

George crawled a bit closer to Skip and Penkala. Praying to any deity he ever remembered hearing of 'please let us live. Don't let us get hit' that one prayer ran through his head like a track runner. Hell, like a medic. As the ground around him exploded from shells George stopped for a second, he shut his eyes tightly and prayed harder than he ever had before 'Please let us live' and suddenly, the world froze. Something dark and shadowy hovered over Muck and Penkala, like an omen. Or maybe a warning? It only lasted a second. The world returned to normal seconds later. And Luz was glad of his quick reflexes.

He grabbed one of Alex's arms, one Skip's and yanked them out of the foxhole. Seconds later, their foxhole exploded with bone rattling force.  
Muck and Penkala stared at him in shock. Lipton, who's foxhole was about 5 yards back also gaped like a fish. "Let's go!" Luz shouted, surprised his voice was even working judging by what just happened. and pulled his friends into Lip's hole. The barrage stopped for a moment, and then *whump* a shell landed on the side of foxhole Lip wasn't holding three men close to him on. George stared at it in shock. Waiting for it to go off, but it didn't. It just sat there, smoking. Luz decide that was a pretty damn hood idea. He pulled out a pack of Lucky Strikes and handed one to Muck, one to Penkala, and lifted a third to his lips. Lipton plucked the cigarette out before he could even light it. George didn't even feel surprised. He got another one out and stuck it between his lips, then lit all four with his lighter. "Holy shit." Skip said after a few deep drags. Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
